La tomate, c'est le diable!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Kratos et Lloyd détestent les tomates, c'est bien connu. Reste à savoir pourquoi.
1. Première victime: Kratos Aurion

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.  
Résumé: Kratos et Lloyd détestent les tomates, c'est bien connu. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

_**La tomate, c'est le diable !**_

_**Première victime : Kratos Aurion**_

S'il y avait une chose que Kratos haïssait plus que Kvar, c'était un petit fruit juteux rouge, souvent utilisé dans la sauce bolognaise. Enfin haine... Le mot était fort mais vu ce que Kratos avait vécu avec cette invention du diable, c'était compréhensible. Ca lui était arrivé enfant. Ca lui était arrivé une fois avec le groupe de Mithos. Mais ces deux fois là étaient dues au fait que pour la première, il ignorait encore ce fruit, la deuxième était qu'on lui avait appris à toujours honorer le plat qu'on a eu la gentillesse de lui servir. Et ces deux rencontres s'étaient toujours mal passées.

Ce jour-là, c'était Raine qui cuisinait. Elle avait insisté, se sentant blessée d'être toujours exclue de cuisine. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on fait un sandwich au pain ou qu'on tente de faire un gâteau épicé qu'on est forcément une mauvaise cuisinière ! Elle s'était dit :

- Tiens, je leur ferai bien un pescatore.

Elle n'en parla qu'à Génis, qui l'aida comme il put. Au final, le plat avait l'air mangeable, il n'y avait pas d'odeurs étranges, même si on arrivait pas à identifier le plat ou son contenu. Le groupe mangea, Lloyd trouva même un mot gentil pour Raine.

- Je trouve que c'est meilleur que votre dernier plat ! Vous faîtes des sacrés progrès !

Et pour appuyer son propos, il demanda une nouvelle portion. Même si Raine se doutait que Lloyd se forçait sans doute un peu, cela lui fit plaisir. Dans l'après-midi, Kratos ne se sentait pas bien. Mais vraiment pas bien du tout. Cependant, il avait son image de guerrier inébranlable à conserver, et puis, se plaindre, ça n'apportait rien. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il devait donc composer avec le mal de ventre perpétuel et la nausée qui ne le quittait pas. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, Kratos aurait fait avec. Mais le malaise qu'il eut lui prouva le contraire. Ce fut alors la panique générale. Le grand Kratos Aurion faire un malaise ? Raine se fraya vite un chemin vers le malade.

- Mettez le camp en place, ça va prendre un moment !

- Que se passe-t-il Professeur ? Demanda Colette très inquiète

- Il ne respire plus...

La constatation jeta un froid. Raine, cependant, était une très bonne soigneuse, de ce fait, elle sauva Kratos après un travail acharné. Elle le laissa dormir au coin du feu une fois certaine que ça irait.

- Kratos a fait un choc anaphylactique. C'est une réaction très sévère due à une allergie.

Le groupe se regarda. Une allergie, d'accord, mais pourquoi Kratos n'avait rien dit ?

- Peut-être par fierté ou tout simplement parce que l'allergène n'était majoritairement pas présent.

- Raine, qu'y avait-il dans ton pescatore ? Demanda Génis

- Des pâtes, de la tomate, du poisson et comme tu me l'as indiqué, quelques fruits de mer. Ah ! Ca vient peut-être de ça ! Les fruits de mer !

- Je ne pense pas, la dernière fois que j'ai fait un plat avec des fruits de mer, ça a été.

- Bon, bah, on a plus qu'à attendre son réveil pour lui demander.

- Kratos va s'en sortir ?

Colette et Lloyd étaient morts d'inquiétude.

- Avec un peu de repos oui, mais il faut à tout prix identifier l'allergène. Sans ça, un tel incident serait amené à se répéter.

Le lendemain au petit matin, Kratos se réveillait. On le laissa se remettre doucement puis Raine lui posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres. Le mercenaire n'avait aucune envie de répondre mais voyant le visage rongé par l'angoisse de son fils, afin de le préserver de peurs futures, il lâcha l'information : La tomate.

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ait jamais remarqué avant ? S'étonna Raine

- Parce qu'aucun plat contenant de la tomate n'a été fait. Répliqua sobrement Kratos

Raine se sentit bête. Et là, elle se dit que oui, sa cuisine pouvait vraiment tuer quelqu'un.


	2. Deuxième victime: Lloyd Irving

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.  
Résumé: Kratos et Lloyd détestent les tomates, c'est bien connu. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

_**La tomate, c'est le diable !**_

_**Deuxième victime : Lloyd Irving**_

Tout comme son père biologique, Lloyd n'aimait pas les tomates. Sauf que contrairement à Kratos, ce n'était pas du à une allergie. Il pouvait manger des tomates sans craindre une réaction corporelle grave. Pour lui, la tomate était liée à un très mauvais souvenir. Déjà tout petit, quand il avait trois ans, avant que sa famille ne connaisse sa tragédie, Lloyd n'aimait pas la tomate, il en trouvait le goût étrange. Mais bon, pour faire plaisir à sa maman, il en mangeait un petit peu et puis, son papa lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait honorer les plats qu'on avait « la gentillesse de nous servir ». Il disait aussi qu'avoir ses goûts, ne pas aimer un aliment, était tout à fait normal mais avant tout, il fallait toujours goûter. Donc, à chaque fois, Lloyd essayait de manger le plat avec des tomates. A chaque fois, il n'aimait pas. Mais son papa était fier de voir qu'il avait agi comme un grand garçon poli et sa maman était contente car il avait goûté. Il savait que son papa n'en mangeait pas, sa maman lui avait dit que les tomates étaient vilaines avec son papa car elles le rendaient malades. Mais cela n'était qu'avec son papa. Les tomates n'avaient jamais été vilaines avec lui. C'était juste qu'il n'en aimait pas le goût.

Des années plus tard, à l'âge de six ans, même si Lloyd ne se souvenait plus de ses parents, il avait gardé en mémoire quelques principes qu'on lui avait inculqué. De ce fait, quand Dirk, son père adoptif, faisait des tomates, Lloyd en prenait toujours un petit peu pour faire honneur au repas et pour goûter. Il n'aimait toujours pas mais au moins, il faisait plaisir à Dirk. Un jour d'été très chaud, Dirk avait fait une salade de tomates avec du pain, et sachant que Lloyd n'aimait pas les tomates mais qu'il goûterait quand même un peu du plat, il avait préparé une salade de riz à côté. Il ne voulait pas que Lloyd ait l'estomac vide. Après lui avoir souhaité un bon appétit, Lloyd commença à manger. Sauf qu'il avala de travers. Et il manqua de s'étouffer. C'était juste affreux ! Le manque d'air, la douleur, le fait de se sentir partir... Dirk le sauva, fort heureusement. Mais depuis, quand Lloyd voit une tomate, le fantôme de la douleur revient dans sa gorge.


End file.
